


Technical Training

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Speak clearly. Let it know who's in charge. And above all, show no fear.
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Technical Training

_scratching noises, as of desk supplies being fumbled with_  
  
You are listening, then?  
  
_In the distance: "The red light means it's on!"_  
  
So, you show you are listening by opening your eye.  
  
Fair warning: I do not _like_ creatures with glowing red eyes. And I like even less the notion of my voice being taken from me. So hear me well, little black box. If you remember my words faithfully, we will work peacefully together. If you _steal_ my voice, or make any attempt to take my place in the world–if you corrupt my words and make them say that which I do not feel or think–you will find out how a warrior of the Sevateem rewards treachery. And since I do not know where small black boxes keep their gizzards, it may be that I will make many, many cuts before you cease to live–  
  
_"Leela."_  
  
Yes, Doctor?  
  
_"You don't have to threaten the audio recorder to make it work."_  
  
I only wish for it to know where it stands. Once that is clear, I will proceed with this 'diary recording' you spoke of.  
  
_sound of a whetstone along metal_  
  
But it had better not try anything.


End file.
